ironmaidenlegacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Updates/Game Update - February 2nd 2017
The following is a direct quote from the game developers: Game Update - February 2nd 2017 The update in which we include many improvements and abolish equivalent exchange. New Feature: Battle Character Info Popup Replacing the previously-removed tooltip, if you press and hold on any character in combat, you will open a popup which provides detail on the stat changes and status effects on that character. Use this to gain more insight on what is affecting you and your enemies if there are status effects you do not recognize. New Feature: Evolution Requirement Tips When on the screen for confirming the requirements to evolve a character or talisman, we now let you press and hold on any requirement to get info on where you can collect that requirement in the game. We will update the information displayed here as new features make the evo materials available, so don’t hesitate to use this to check where are the places you can get something you’re looking for. Character and Talisman Tuning Additions since preliminary notes in blue. Inventory Changes * You can now buy more character expansion slots (up to 140 characters) * When managing characters and talismans, the lists for characters/talismans will preserve your position more often when doing a combination of powering up, equipping/unequipping, selecting different talisman slots, etc * When selecting a talisman slot which can only allow a talisman of a specific colour, that colour will sort to the front of your talisman inventory * When selecting a talisman slot which has a talisman and talisman in your inventory, you can now swap those talismans (instead of needing multiple steps to unequip, select the other talisman, then equip) * When selling, all categories now have sorting * When selling, warnings for selling something high rarity is more strict (4 star/5 star XP materials, 3 star evo materials) * Characters now indicated they’re “Maxed” on the buttons for Powering Up or Evolving when they cannot be improved further PVP Beta Changes and Fixes * Scoring has changed so that you win 16 points when defeating someone of equal VP, getting up to 20 VP for higher-ranked opponents and 12 VP for lower-ranked opponents * At certain divisions, when you lose a battle (attacking or defending), you’ll now lose less points (starting with 50% less lost Acolyte III, with full loss occurring at Duelist II and above) * To prevent exploits and excessive attacking that is outside of matchmaking, we’ve introduced limits to how often you can revenge (20 times total per day and no more than 2 times to an individual per day) * Before characters can act, there is a presentation indicating which randomly-picked team that will go first * A “Last Week” tab has been added to review the point standing for the previous week * Attack win rate and defense win rate communication has been improved in your PVP Profile * Presentation of the results of a PVP match has been improved * The Rewards tab now accurately highlights the division you belong to based on the combination of VP earned and rank achieved * Timers relating to refreshing, event end, and the store for PVP more accurately reflect the time tracked by the server * The game will now save your PVE and PVP teams separately (instead of sometimes using one team in place of the other when you change which game mode you’re playing) * Fixed an issue where the game would hang after testing your defense team * Fixed an issue where your “Attack Wins” for last week was always reported as 0 Other General Changes * The store popups which list multiple items have been refined to better communicate what items are obtained when that store item is bought * Various localization discrepancies have been fixed in non-English languages * When inspecting a character in the Pre-Battle screen, the Character Info Popup will report the energy cost of skills when you press and hold on them Bug Fixes * A problem that stopped players from removing troopers has been fixed (technically went live in an earlier server deploy) * When performing a perfect basic attack which damages multiple times, talisman augments will correctly have one chance to occur * When using a character that you have another copy of (same character + star tier), the XP gained should be correctly reported in the Battle Results screen * When inspecting a character in the Pre-Battle screen, the Character Info Popup now correctly reports Talisman Skills that character has * When claiming an achievement and the next tier of that achievement has a different reward, the reward icon now clearly shows what that reward is * When using the Go button for an Achievement which takes you to a world you’ve not visited yet, the game does not fail to display the world’s initial story dialogue and hang Known Issues * If you attempt to buy talisman inventory expansions past 200 slots, the game will hang. The maximum currently supported is 200 talisman slots, so please avoid trying to expand past 200 slots for the time being * Titan Shield does not block damage * Revenging in the PVP Beta will appear to not reward points when returning to the main Arena screen, but points will update after a short while based on the Revenge result * If you forfeit a battle in the PVP Beta, the game will report you gaining points in the results screen when you’re actually losing points on the leaderboard * The results screen for a battle in the PVP Beta may default some values to incorrect numbers * The button to refresh your PVP Attack list in the PVP Beta shows a bad ID in Portuguese or Spanish * If you fight an opponent in the PVP Beta when you don’t have Past or Future skills unlocked, you may reach a state where you cannot continue fighting To discuss with fellow players, please post in the February 2nd 2017 Update Discussion thread in the General Discussion subforum.